The New Kid
by Epik Master
Summary: (I am very unclever at names yaknow :3) Know what? I'm not even gonna try a summary, I suck at them. I'm not even gonna say what this about, I just write what's on my mind. Read to find out more, you lazy bum. OCxOC Thanks to lexboss for letting me use her OC. Lemon possibly later on. Currently accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**I was busy looking at certain some fanfiction and I wondered what if my OCs went to Elmore Junior High? At first, I wasn't sure which one I should use. I have a standard OC but I've been using him for years and decided to give him a break. I thought of 3 over the summer but never made a sketch of 2 of them. So I decided to go with Tomohawk.**

**The OC Lexy belongs to lexboss. Thank her for letting me use her character :3**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**(Tomohawk's POV)**

Back to school. One thing I never thought I'd say or hear. At the age 16, the last time I had been in school was 4 years ago. Now that my parents are gone, it's just me and brothers on the streets. After so many missions, I decided the best thing to do was to lay low.

I pulled into the school's parking lot and stepped out of my Grotti. I walked through the front doors. Everyone looked in my direction. I could here them whispering.

"Who's the new kid?"

"What's up with his Mohawk?"

"That guy's weird."

It hasn't been 1 minute and people were already judging me. Can't blame them. I was the only human in Elmore. I ignored them as I walked to my locker. Some blue cat was standing next to it. Guess I'm gonna have to get to know this guy.

**(Gumball's POV)**

Just like everyday, I was putting my stuff in my locker when a new kid twice my size walked over. I decided to act cool.

"What's up?" I said leaning against my locker. My hand lost it's grip and fell right into my locker.

"Not much." He said as he helped me out. "So I guess we're gonna be locker neighbors."

"I guess so. What's your first class?" The kid opened up his locker and started putting his stuff up.

"My home room teacher is some fool named Ms. Simian."

"Oh cool! We have the same first class!" My brother Darwin walked over.

"Who's the new kid?" The orange fish asked.

"The name's Tomohawk," He answered.

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand. "My name's Gumball."

The bell started to ring. It was time for our first period class. Me, Tomohawk, and Darwin walked all walked together to Ms. Simian's class.

**2 minutes later in Ms. Simian's classroom (No one's POV)**

"Alright class, today we'll be learning about the periodic table," the old ape said. "But first, let me introduce our new student."

Tomohawk stood up in front of the entire class. "My name's Tomohawk. I play guitar and bass. That's pretty much it." He sat back down at the back of the classroom.

"Okay, back to our lesson. As I said before we will be learning about the periodic table. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah," Tomohawk called out. "Is unobtanium hard to obtain?"

The entire class burst out laughing from the simplistic joke.

"Well, it looks we have ourselves a joker." Ms. Simian said. "Come sit in the front next to Gumball!"

Tomohawk picked up his books and sat in the desk next to Gumball.

"Anyways, we'll be starting at number 24 on the table, chromium."

"Gumball, you know what's better than 24?" Tomohawk whispered.

"What?" Gumball giggled.

"Twenty-five," The two goofballs began to giggle and snort.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Simian screamed. The entire class flinched at at the horrifying yell. Nobody answered the question.

"That's what I thought." She turned back to the chalkboard and kept teaching.

Tomohawk looked around and noticed a pink cat that looked like Gumball.

"Hey Gumball, who's the chick over there?"

"Dude, shut up, that's my sister!"

"Well, can tell me her name?"

"Her name's Lexy, now stop talking about her!"

"What? I can't say she's got a nice ass?"

"Stop saying that!"

"That's a nice rack she has."

"That's it!" Gumball jumped out of his chair and onto Tomohawk. They fell to the ground and tussled it out.

The classroom chanted 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" as fist began to fly between the two. Darwin and Lexy pulled Tomohawk away from each other.

"Let me at him!" Gumball screamed, still throwing punches into the wind.

"Anata o fakku!" Tomohawk yelled, also sending his fist into thin air.

"You two need to calm down!" Lexy said, holding back Gumball.

"Gumball! Tomohawk! Go to the principal's office, NOW!" The baboon teacher yelled.

**In Principal Brown's Office**

"You two are in serious trouble," Principal Brown exclaimed. "Fighting is something we do not tolerate at this school!" Now Tomohawk, since you weren't the one who started the fight, you'll get off with a warning. You're free to go."

"Okay, I'm out," Tomohawk said as he left the room.

"Gumball, you're going have to stay after school for detention."

"What the fuck?! He was making sexually suggestive comments about my sister!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to attack him!"

**Later in the hallway (Tomohawk's POV)**

First period was over. Finally. Now I can go talk to that girl I saw earlier. I got to my locker and sure enough, she was 3 lockers down. I walked over to her and leaned against her locker.

"Hey, girl." I said in my sexiest voice I could do.

"Hey, Tomohawk." She replied.

"So Lexy, you every thought about dating a guitarist?"

"Well, I'm already dating someone, sorry." She closed her locker and went to her next class. I stood up, looked in the direction Lexy had walked in. _'Well,'_ I thought,_ 'If she has a boyfriend, looks like I'm gonna have to put him on ice.'_

I walked off to my next class, thinking of a plan.

**Well that's the end to my first serious fanfiction. I'll post next chapter when I can. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Scoped

**Ello gov'nor, it's me ya old chaps! (I'm American, I just like talking British English occasionally) Anyways I'm gonna be writing this with 0.0001% help from Jayson Petrulis. Go follow Jayson Petrulis all over the internet. Stalk him everyone!**

**Before I start this, I legally have to say that the OC Lexy belongs to lexboss. Don't want Congress after me or whatever.**

**Second, to Sunblast X, I have nothing against you or your OC. My friends and other people said he should be killed in the story so peer pressure forced me to. I repeat, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST YOU OR YOUR OC, IT WAS PEER PRESSURE. I literally had over 20 people irl telling me to do it.**

**That is all for now. Enjoy my very unclear story.**

**Chapter 2: The Scoped**

**(Tomohawk's POV)**

I was so close but yet so far. I guess I might've scared her off with my charms. Or the fact that I was twice her size. Well, either way, this Blaze kid was gonna have to go off the grid. One way or another.

I snuck outside and found my main man, Jayson. I needed to buy some goods from him.

"Whatcha need this time?" Jayson asked.

"I need a refill on my 9mm, an Arisaki Scoped, a silencer, a sawed-off shotgun, and an eCola." I answered.

"You can just walk to the 24/7 down the street." Jayson said, handing me a duffle bag of 'supplies'.

"Hey bruh, I got a question. How come your always hanging out behind the places I'm at?"

"I have no idea what your talking." The old pervert disappeared into thin air.

"Well that's fucked up," I said, walking back inside.

**(Gumball's POV)**

Gym. My least favorite class. My body doesn't even want to here. I kicked myself in the face earlier just for saying it. No use ignoring it though, a doctor's note won't help me here. On my way into the locker room, I saw that Tomohawk kid.

I called out, "Tomohawk, what the hell? Now I'm gonna miss the new episode of Black Jesus tonight!"

"Yeah, and I'll call you over Skype to tell you how awesome it was." He started to change into his gym clothes. "Now look away you gaywad."

**50 minutes later during the gym. No one's POV. I want a taco right now.**

Like any other day, Coach was working everybody to the max. Nobody even knew what their exercises had to do with the Olympics. And seriously, what were you gonna use cartwheels for? Replacing the wheel on a cart or something?

"252, 253, 254..." Coach counted as everybody (who was still conscious) continued push-ups. The only people who weren't KO'd were Tomohawk, Darwin, Tina, and Jamie.

"This is reminds me of my days runnin' the streets," Tomohawk wheezed while pushing upwards.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Jamie yelled.

"I would if you weren't a dick." A loud spitting sound was heard throughout the gymnasium.

"Jamie, Tomohawk, the only fighting I allow is on the mat." Coach said. "We'll have fighting tomorrow, now everybody up, it's time to leave."

**Yet another 5 minutes later in zee cafeterium. (A/N: Sorry about the time skips but I wanna end this chapter quickly. I want some pizza.)**

"That workout was so hard, my body can't even hold together." Gumball said, revealing that he was just in a puddle on the ground.

"When Coach said she would get us into shape, I didn't know she would mean like this!" complained a rectangular prism-shaped Alan. (Allan? Allen? So many ways to spell it .)

Tomohawk walked into line behind Gumball. "Do you guys do anything other than complain after gym everyday?"

Gumball went back to his normal form. "Do you just follow little kids around all day?"

"Do you just ram other men?" Tomohawk answered back. There was no way Gumball can answer that because first, if he said yes, that would mean he's gay. Second, if he said no, his previous statement would be false.

Gumball, Darwin, and Tomohawk sat down at the table with there food. If you could call it that.

"Dude, what is this stuff?" Tomohawk asked. He poked at a orange jello-ish substance on his tray. His fork was instantly incinerated into nothing. Tomohawk pushed away his tray. "I've lost my appetite."

"Well, it's not always like this." Gumball said, taking a bite of a red solid material. "Rocky's in the hospital so we have a substitute giving us food."

"Well guys, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta, do...something..." Tomohawk got up and walked out of the cafeterium.

**5 minutes later on top of the school. Tomohawk's POV**

I've got one chance at this. One shot. I got to get this perfectly. My sniper rifle was pointed down at the school courtyard, where Blast and Banana Joe were at.

My finger's on the trigger. Steady breathing.

Three.

Two.

One.

_BOOM_

**Well, find out how that explosive round ruins some lives. See ya soon!**


End file.
